<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you can't use your laptop by thefangirldownthestreet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421724">When you can't use your laptop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirldownthestreet/pseuds/thefangirldownthestreet'>thefangirldownthestreet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know what to title this, M/M, Uhm, but it's garbage i'm actually proud of so, good thing i'm here to make one :D, i don't know what to rate it either, i don't think there's fic about 2p Norway and Romania together, i just hope some cursed soul out there finds this to be somewhat amusing, the world may never know, this is garbage, why did i decide to post this piece of trash?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirldownthestreet/pseuds/thefangirldownthestreet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasile just wants to use his laptop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norway/Romania (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you can't use your laptop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vasile sighed, as he flickered his eyes to the laptop that rested on the coffee table in front of him. He would’ve been using it, but <em> no </em> . Lokki just <em> had </em> to lay that beautiful face of his on the shorter man’s lap, and had the <em> audacity </em> to fall asleep, preventing the other from doing so much as getting himself a God. Damn. Snack. What was so appealing about using his lap as a pillow, Vasile didn’t know. Whatever it was, Vasile hated it. He sighed once again, finally bored out of his wits enough to get his boyfriend off him.</p>
<p>“Lokki,” he whispered, as he shook the other man. “Wake the fuck up so I can use my laptop.”</p>
<p>The bastard didn’t even stir.</p>
<p>“Lokki, come on now.”</p>
<p>All he did was sigh and shift a bit, still counting sheep.</p>
<p>After a couple more tries, the Romanian finally just gave up and fell back into the couch, arms crossed with the most irritated expression he could muster. For a few more minutes, he sat in silence, before he felt his eyes getting heavier. With nothing else to do, he allowed himself to give into his drowsiness after giving Mr.-sleeps-like-a-<em>fucking </em>-<em>rock </em>one final glance.</p>
<p><em> “He may be annoying, but at least he’s quiet when he’s asleep,” </em> Vasile thought, before drifting into a peaceful sleep where he could <em> finally </em> use his <em> fUCKING </em>laptop.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what I was thinking when writing this or why I did at all, but here we are. I (really) hope you enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>